


𝙲𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 𝙱𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚒𝚌𝚘𝚘𝚝 𝟺 𝙸𝚝'𝚜 𝙰𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚃𝚒𝚖𝚎 // 𝚂𝚑𝚘𝚛𝚝 𝚂𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢

by Tsumiki91



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Amnesia, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fanfiction, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsumiki91/pseuds/Tsumiki91
Summary: It's unclear how exactly you came into this world, with no memory about yourself and who created you in the first place. All seemed lost... until you were found.
Kudos: 7





	𝙲𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 𝙱𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚒𝚌𝚘𝚘𝚝 𝟺 𝙸𝚝'𝚜 𝙰𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚃𝚒𝚖𝚎 // 𝚂𝚑𝚘𝚛𝚝 𝚂𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢

**Author's Note:**

> 𝚃𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚂𝚑𝚘𝚛𝚝 𝚂𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚜 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝙲𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 𝙱𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚒𝚌𝚘𝚘𝚝 𝟺 𝙸𝚝'𝚜 𝙰𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚃𝚒𝚖𝚎. 𝚃𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚜 𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚏𝚞𝚗!!
> 
> ≈≈≈≈ ≈≈≈≈ ≈≈≈≈ ≈≈≈≈ ≈≈≈≈ ≈≈≈≈
> 
> Feedback is very much appreciated!!

There was a constant white noise ringing in your ears before you had slowly begun to rouse yourself awake. Fluttering your eyes open, groaning as you sat up from the grass you were laid in only to realize that you had no memory of what you had been doing previously, in fact, you didn't even know how you came to be in the middle of the forest. You stood up and started to wander around aimlessly until you stumbled upon a lake. 

As you approached the edge of the lake is when you looked down to see your own reflection which in turn made you stagger. Your reflection is that of a young female European red fox with long wavy hair and alluring blue-grey eyes which stared back. Absentmindedly, you reach out to touch your reflection only for your hand to pass through the surface of the water causing the reflection to distort by the gentle ripple from your hand. It's like you didn't recognize yourself for a moment, in fact, you genuinely didn't know that you were an anthropomorphic fox up until now.

You were so fascinated by your overall appearance that the sudden rustling of leaves startled you greatly as you whipped your head to the side where the sound came from. Assuming that it was just a small critter that caused the noise, that was until a lanky man with large circular glasses, wearing a lab coat revealed himself from behind the bush. Then two more appeared on the opposite side of him, and were strikingly identical to the first man that you literally couldn't really tell them apart.

Fear instantly washed over your senses at the mere sight of them and your gut instinct immediately screamed at you to stay away from them. Without second guessing it, you quickly bolted out of the area and ran as fast as your legs could carry you, but you couldn't shake the three men who were still giving chase. 

They were unrelenting in their pursuit, one attempted to tackle you to the ground whilst the other two tried to grab a hold of you. Being quick on your feet, which certainly surprised you at how naturally agile you are, were able to evade their attempts with ease. The chase came to an end, however. You were standing at the edge of a cliff with no means of escape and watched helplessly as they slowly stalked closer to you. 

You glanced over your shoulder below the edge before looking forward with your eyes closed. With your arms outstretched and the palms of your hands raised to the sky appearing to admit defeat until you allowed yourself to fall backwards. They shouted simultaneously and were desperately trying to catch you, it was all in vain, however, as they watched you fall past through the thick layer of leaves.

The rush of wind filled your sensitive ears, during the fall you turned with your stomach facing downwards as you reached out to grab on to the vines. There was a point where you managed to grab a hold of one which was enough to slow down your momentum until the vine evidently snapped. From there on you were unfortunate enough to slam into every branch along the way. Eventually you reached the bottom where you landed hard on your stomach which completely knocked the wind out of you. 

You let out a strained gasp and attempted to lift yourself up through shaky arms, but fell back down from the pain shooting throughout your body. In a daze, you raised your head where you could vaguely make out two blurry figures walking in the distance. You were already weak from the chase and injured from the long fall, but you mustered enough strength to reach out to them in a desperate attempt to gain their attention.

" _He...Help..._ "

This was the last thing you muttered before falling unconscious.

. . .

. . .

An adult sparrow stood right on top of a circular shaped window that was open as it began to chirp away and had unknowingly woken you up. A soft murmur slips from your lips as you slowly open your eyes only to quietly hiss from the soft beam of light hitting your face. In your still drowsy state you sat up and was immediately greeted with a pounding headache. The soreness throughout your body became apparent and considered falling back to sleep when you finally noticed you were inside a bedroom. Your eyes darted across the room before staring down at your outstretched hand which was now wrapped in bandages. 

_Someone found you!_

This genuinely surprised you and was fully expecting to wake up in the forest. You were curious as to know who took you in and so you got out of bed, slipped on your shoes and then carefully made your way out of the room. Propping your arm up against the wall and then followed the faint voices down the small hallway. You rounded the corner, then peered the corner quietly.

Adjacent to the kitchen was the living room with a fireplace to the right and the front door on the opposite side. There sat on the floor were two anthropomorphic individuals with their backs towards you, the girl with blonde hair up in a ponytail was currently talking to a floating wooden mask which had different colored feathers on its head.

Suddenly the mask's yellow gaze, which had no iris to begin with, lands on you and a smile forms. "Ahh, it's good to see that you're awake!"

All eyes were on you and this kind of attention made you feel overwhelmingly nervous. Your ears folded back before instantly retreating behind the door frame. The wooden mask notices your nervousness and calmly approaches you, stopping near the door frame where you hid. 

"It's alright, you needn't be afraid, young one. You're safe here." The reassurance in his soft spoken voice was enough to ease your nerves.

His words were genuine and knew that you could easily trust him. You stepped out from behind the door frame albeit timidly and was immediately engulfed in a tight embrace by the blonde-haired marsupial before she pulled away with her hands now resting on your shoulders. She was the same height as you and was smiling at you which made you want to shrink at the sudden closeness.

"You had us worried there when you hadn't woken up for the past few days! We're happy to see you're doing better. Wait here! I'll bring you something to eat."

You weren't expecting such a reaction from her and right as you were about to say something she had already left to fetch you something to eat. Then your ears twitched at the sound of movement beside you and looked over to meet the other marsupial's gaze. To start off, his appearance was vastly different than the other girl. With an orange body, a black nose, thick eyebrows, green eyes and reddish-brown hair on his head, styled into a typical Mohawk. Finally, he has a yellow colored stomach and the same goes for his muzzle. 

A smile formed on his lips and offered his hand to greet you. Your eyes darted back and forth from his gaze on to his extended hand until you gave in. Before you even had a chance to retreat your hand, he firmly held on to it where he proceeded to guide you to sit beside him, you obliged not wanting to be impolite. 

The minutes passed by and that's when you caught a whiff of a pleasant aroma coming from the kitchen, making you salivate. It never occurred to you how hungry you really were until the tray of food was placed in front of you. In an instant you began to devour the food that was provided, being mindful as to not accidentally choke from how fast you were chewing. You practically left the plate spotless as you were now savouring a cup of tea.

"Now that you're all energized, it's time we introduced ourselves! I'm Coco and that's my older brother Crash." She gestures towards Crash who had been sitting right beside you before her gaze returned back to you. "The mask you saw earlier is Aku-aku, he's our guardian and father-figure. What about you, miss? What's your name?"

"My... name?" You stared down at your half drunk cup of tea in your hands, watching as the fumes appeared which then disappeared past the rim. "I... don't remember..." 

Coco gasped and leaned forward where she rests her hands in front of her crossed legs. "What?! How can that be?"

Aku-aku hovered beside Coco where he spoke in a grim tone. "I fear that our friend here has a serious case of amnesia. It could be temporary, however, there's a high chance that it can be permanent. Dear, do you think you can try and remember what you were doing before we found you?"

Your eyes meet Aku-aku's gaze before staring back down at your cup of tea, nodding silently. "I'll try..."

"Don't force yourself too much, just remember what you can." Aku-aku said, which earned a soft hum from you. 

You sat there with a thoughtful look written across your eyes and was so absorbed in your own thoughts that you had absentmindedly begun to recount the events with little effort. The memory of when you purposely jumped off the cliff began to play back like a scene from a movie where you faintly remembered hearing one of the identical men calling out your name. 

"...(Y/n)..." You blurted out the name which earned quizzical looks from the others. "Those men... called me (Y/n)."

"Pardon me, but what do you mean by "those men"?" Aku-aku directed his attention to you with curiosity and in doing so, Crash and Coco followed suit. 

Almost instantly your ears folded back and timidly averted your gaze to the side. Your nervousness was beginning to slowly gnaw at your insides until Crash placed his hand on your back which made you turn to face him. The encouraging smile he gave you had sent your heart into a beating frenzy which quickly eliminated the nervousness from your mind. There was just something in the way he smiled that drove you closer to him, and his presence alone made you feel safe. With that boost of confidence he had given you and begun to explain to them about the men that had chased you down.

Coco blinked, being absolutely stumped at the newfound information as she wrapped her fingers around her chin. "That can't be right. Cortex was caught during the implosion of the time twister along with Uka-uka and N. Trophy. It just doesn't make any sense."

She raised her gaze towards you and then asked. "What could his henchman be doing chasing you down?"

With a frown, you slumped your shoulders forward and your ears folded back slightly. "Everything's a blur. The only memory I can recall was when I first woke up. I'm sorry... I wish I could be more useful."

"Given the unprecedented circumstances and you being important to whatever schemes they might be plotting, it is best that you remain here with us where it's safe. At least until we find out exactly why they're doing this without being under Cortex's command." Aku-aku stated.

Suddenly Coco stood up and exclaimed. "Whatever it is, we'll make sure that nothing happens to you (Y/n). We will always protect our friends no matter what! Right Crash?"

Crash nodded vigorously, giving Coco a toothy grin.

"...We're... friends?" You said in disbelief, staring wide-eyed towards Crash and Coco.

Coco turned towards you with a bright smile plastered on her face. "Of course! You're family now which means we will do anything to keep you safe."

The corners of your eyes begin to water where you averted your gaze downwards. "I never had friends before... much less a family."

Then you threw your hands up to cover your face, causing you to accidentally spill your tea on the floor. Tears were streaming down your cheeks accompanied by muffled sobs. You were so overwhelmed with emotion that your body had begun to shake uncontrollably. Crash being the closest to you had wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you into a side hug, then Coco followed suit to hug you on the opposite side. Eventually Aku-aku flew over and attempted his best hug by pressing his wooden forehead against your own. 

You repeatedly express your gratitude to them through hiccuped sobs with your voice cracking each time. "Thank you - Thank you!"


End file.
